Ray and Cooper
Ray and Cooper is the 3rd game made by Carmel Games. About Ray went out to buy nachos but it seems he is not coming back. Help Cooper to find his friend! Walktrough Cooper's Apartment:Click on the box of cereal. You’ll receive a screwdriver. Exit the apartment and go to the research lab. Research Lab: Talk to Norbert, he will ask for Ginseng extract. Exit the lab and go to Chinatown. Chinatown: Talk to the man sitting on the sidewalk. Enter the restroom and pick the mushrooms off the floor. Arrange the pipes by the following image: http://carmelgames.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/raycooperwalkthrough.jpg Exit the bathroom and talk to the man. He will give you ten Prize Tickets. Click on the door on the right. Pharmacy: Talk to the pharmacist, give her the mushrooms. She’ll give you a Ginseng extract. Click on the trash can, you’ll find a pub membership card. Exit the pharmacy and go to the lab. Research Lab: Give the Ginseng extract to Norbert. After he turns around, steal the yellow tickets from his table. Norbert will give you a sample of the potion of love he made. Exit the lab and go to the museum. Museum of Oddities: Use the yellow tickets the man with the cloak. Go inside the museum. Click the coffin with the round window. There you’ll find a hammer. Exit museum and go back to the restroom in Chinatown. Use the hammer on the pipe and brake it. Go outside and tell the man the pipe is broken. The man will go inside the restroom to fix the pipe. Pick up the coin off the floor. Go to Downtown. Downtown: Click the lever to the left of the lady with the bag. Use the membership card on the guard. You’ll be able to go inside the pub. Use the potion of love on the girl. She’ll ask you to come to her apartment. Exit the pub and go to the Arcade. Play a memory game and earn ten prize tickets. Use the prize tickets on Roger in the arcade. He will give you a pocketknife in return. Exit arcade and go to the snacks shop. Snack shop: Ring the intercom and enter the girl’s apartment. She suffers from side effects of the love potion. Click on the book. Cooper will find in there a very interesting page. Leave the apartment and go to the museum. Museum of Oddities: Use a screwdriver on the metal plate near the closed door. Click on the page you’ve taken from the book. you’ll find the door secret code there. Click on the panel next to the locked door and enter the code. Enter the next room and use the pocketknife to release Ray. Enjoy the ending. Characters Ray Cooper Matteo Owner of the Museum of Oddities Club membership lady Pub guard Roger,arcade guy Norbert Chinese man Chinese pharmacist Pub owner Oddities guy's daughter Trivia *This is the 1st game which had a sequel (Ray and Cooper 2). *This game was the 3rd game and it's sequel was the 23rd game made by Carmel Games. Link * http://carmelgames.com/ray-and-cooper/